


И никакого нет смысла в этой жизни, кроме...

by IryStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Потому что Тони любил Стива, а Стив — его, так зачем, чёрт возьми, было портить всё дурацким кольцом?





	И никакого нет смысла в этой жизни, кроме...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Stony Bingo](http://stonybingo.diary.ru)  
> Кинк — сильные эмоции

— Когда ты говорил о пляже, я представлял что-то менее... масштабное. — На лице у Стива растерянность. Он прикладывает руку козырьком к глазам и щурится от яркого солнца.

— Не нравится? — деланно равнодушно интересуется Тони, с удовольствием скидывая эспадрильи. Горячий песок обжигает, и Тони запрыгивает на помост, ведущий через пляж к бунгало.

— Нравится, конечно, — возражает Стив и, подхватив чемоданы, ступает следом.

На самом деле, Тони и сам не предполагал масштабов. Когда в ответ на его просьбу быстренько купить остров Пеппер сухо ответила, что такой уже есть, он немало удивился. И с трудом вспомнил, что да, этот самый остров дарил себе на Рождество пару лет назад. И никогда здесь не был.

Остров совсем маленький, за пару часов можно обойти. Главный дом — двухэтажный и очень-очень светлый — стоит у кромки деревьев, в тени огромных пальм. На уходящем далеко в воду пирсе стоит отдельное бунгало — крошечное и без стёкол в окнах, зато с потрясающим видом на открытый океан. Дом, где живет персонал — на другом конце острова. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не мешать отдыхающим, но достаточно близко, чтобы явиться по первому зову.

В главном доме прохладно. Белые стены, много камня и дерева. Тони с удовольствием ступает по каменному полу вслед за Стивом. Тот осматривается на просторной кухне, и при виде его высокой фигуры у Тони отказывает процессор.

Он оказывается рядом быстрее, чем успевает осознать. Обнимает крепко, прижимается всем телом — только сейчас понял, как соскучился.

— Мария и Лито еще не ушли, — тихо говорит Стив, обнимая его за плечи. — Они в бунгало.

— Далеко.

Тони целует Стива с неожиданной для самого себя жадностью. Губы у него мягкие и совсем не сухие от ветра, как у самого Тони. Их приятно облизывать, втягивая по очереди в рот. Тони притирается ближе, переключается на шею и ключицы, манящие из расстёгнутого ворота рубашки.

— Тони... — слабо протестует Стив, когда Тони стремительно стекает вниз, и прижимается носом к твёрдому паху

Стив пахнет терпко и густо — едва уловимой свежестью геля, солнцем и собой. Тони тянет вниз его шорты и боксеры, легко касается губами нежной плоти.

Где-то сверху Стив с шумом выдыхает, цепляясь пальцами за его волосы. Тони замирает, переживая собственное стремительное возбуждение, а затем берёт глубоко в рот.  
— Тони, не сейчас, — запоздало шепчет Стив, но хватка в волосах становится только крепче. Тони мысленно ухмыляется — теперь-то он знает, что не ему одному так сильно хотелось. Слишком много препятствий на пути обыкновенного секса, чтобы спокойно с ними мириться.

Он дразнит языком головку, слизывая выступающую смазку, сжимает мягко стенками горла и до звёздочек в глазах жмурится, услышав тихий стон Стива. Тони еще слишком ярко помнит их первую ночь, обоюдное смущение, будто им пятнадцать лет, и тот неуловимый момент, когда смущение наконец ушло.

Стив оказался отзывчивым, охочим до ласк и очень, очень жадным.

Стив обхватывает его голову ладонями и задаёт ритм сам. И хотя он никогда не признается, но Тони знает, о да, знает, как сильно его заводит контроль. Ощущение подчинения. Его, Тони, подчинения.

Чудесно, что это заводит и самого Тони.

Он послушно расслабляется, отдаваясь чужой воле и ритму, и закрывает глаза. Стив трахает его рот быстро и резко. С кем-то другим Тони побоялся бы позволять такое. Но Стив — не другие. Стив прекрасно ощущает грань, на которой удовольствие превращается в боль, и умело на ней балансирует.

Его не хватает надолго. Тони сжимает себя через штаны, пытаясь оттянуть оргазм, но когда Стив кончает, выплёскиваясь теплым семенем ему в горло и на язык, Тони срывается вслед за ним.

— Бешеный, — бормочет Стив, вздёргивает Тони на ноги и целует — глубоко, жадно, вылизывая рот.

От счастья Тони забывает, что нужно что-нибудь съязвить.

Мария появляется в дверях сразу после того, как Стив застёгивает ширинку. Она так мнётся и отводит взгляд, что Тони готов поспорить — краем глаза сценку из их личной жизни она увидела. Она сообщает, что все приготовления закончены, и они с Лито навестят «синьоров» через пару дней.

После их ухода Тони поднимается наверх. Здесь всего две комнаты — гостевая и спальня, плавно перетекающая в огромную ванную с панорамным видом. Кто бы ни проектировал этот дом, его явно ознакомили со вкусами Тони.

Вещей у них со Стивом немного. Тони выкладывает из сумки самое главное: пару футболок, презервативы и тюбик со смазкой. Пальцы натыкаются на острый угол, и Тони извлекает на свет небольшую синюю коробочку. Привычно накрывает паникой, и Тони, закрыв глаза, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает. Идиотизм. Его учили справляться с паническими атаками после Афганистана и Нью-Йорка, но никто не говорил, что навыки пригодятся для... этого.

В коробке на чёрной бархатной подложке лежит кольцо. Сплав титана и золота, как в его броне — ПЯТНИЦА проанализировала, когда Тони едва ли не на атомы его разобрал. Простой дизайн, никаких камней и гравировок, гладкое и приятное на ощупь. Тони прислушивается: Стив внизу гремит посудой, видимо, сооружая им поесть, и Тони осторожно вынимает кольцо и надевает на палец. Идеально. Так же идеально, как всё в Стиве Роджерсе. От этого так глупо приятно — и бесконечно грустно. Потому что единственный неидеальный паззл в этой картине — сам Тони. 

Месяц назад Стив сделал ему предложение. Красиво, как в кино, и серьёзно до острой боли в сердце. Тони переводил взгляд с синей коробочки на внимательные глаза и обратно, и всё никак не мог понять, что происходит. Они знали друг друга уже десять лет, но вместе были меньше года. Ругались до сорванных голосов, трахались до полного изнеможения, пару раз в неделю спасали мир и не могли представить свою жизнь друг без друга.

Именно так и сказал Стив, протягивая ему кольцо. Тони держал его в руках, пауза затягивалась, напряжение нарастало, в мозгу вместо привычного хаоса мыслей отчего-то воцарилась гулкая пустота...

— Извини, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь так широко, что наверняка заболели скулы. — Глупая была идея.

Тони молчал, понимая, что этим подписывает их отношениям приговор. Но что он мог сказать? Что не годится для семейной жизни? Что Стив сделал неверный выбор и рано или поздно о нём пожалеет? Скорее всего, именно сейчас это и произойдет.

— Стив, я... — начал Тони охрипшим голосом. — Это не... Я не...

— Всё нормально, — натянуто заверил Стив, скрываясь за меню. — Просто забудь, ладно? И выброси её куда-нибудь. Ты говорил, здесь вкусный осо... как там его? Закажем?

— Особуко, — машинально подсказал Тони. — Стив, ты уверен, что всё в порядке?

— В полном, — кивнул Стив и позвал официанта.

Они не расстались и даже не поссорились. С виду всё было, как и раньше: они занимались любовью, Стив всё так же варил ему по утрам кофе, улыбался и держал за руку, не стыдясь и не скрываясь, но Тони буквально видел, как что-то между ними неуловимо сломалось. Он не знал, как это исправить. Отчасти отпуск был придуман как раз чтобы попытаться наладить отношения. Потому что Тони любил Стива, а Стив — его, так зачем, чёрт возьми, было портить всё дурацким кольцом?

Коробочку Тони так и не смог выбросить.

***

В целом Тони готов признать, что отпуск — это здорово. Первые два дня они со Стивом откровенно ленятся: почти не вылезают из кровати, едят, плавают в океане и часами валяются под тенью пальм. Как ни странно, Тони не тянет ни в мастерскую, ни в бой, он даже умудряется прочесть какой-то забытый прислугой роман на испанском. Стив тоже кажется довольным — его светлая кожа приобрела золотистый оттенок, а Тони готов часами любоваться, как по твёрдому прессу стекают капли солёной воды. 

Всё это ужасно походит на медовый месяц, и эта мысль изрядно портит Тони настроение. Он не может не думать о коробке с кольцом. В Нью-Йорке было проще выбросить её из головы, чем здесь, когда ничто не отвлекает внимания. 

Тони никогда не думал, что захочет связать себя с браком. До Пеппер он и об отношениях толком не задумывался, предпочитая ничего не значащие интрижки и хороший секс. С Пеппер он впервые позволил себе поразмыслить, а что было бы... Увы, Тони был тем, кем был — Железным Человеком и супергероем, которому не место на обычной семейной фотографии. Неудивительно, что Пеппер в итоге не выдержала.

Тони не жалел — вспыхнувшая между ним и Стивом любовь буквально сбила их обоих с ног. Оказывается, можно было любить кого-то — и не менять кардинально жизнь. Не сдерживать себя, боясь навредить и обидеть, но всё равно всячески заботиться и оберегать. Порой Тони казалось, что сердце разрослось до гигантских масштабов — так тесно и больно бывало в груди. Стив был для Тони дороже жизни — и в то же время с ним он впервые осознал, насколько любит саму жизнь.

Её хотелось провести со Стивом до самого конца.

Но Тони знал, что так не получится. Им было отмерено совсем немного, ровно столько, сколько потребуется Стиву, чтобы первая страсть улеглась. Тони не имел права привязывать его к себе, даже если сейчас Стив думал, что это хорошая идея. Однажды Стив захочет уйти, и всё, что Тони мог — это достойно подготовиться.

***

Через несколько дней жара сменяется грозой. Моментально поднимается ветер, принося за собой низкие тёмные тучи. Огромные волны с грохотом накатывают на берег, длинные пальмы гнутся к посеревшему песку, и Тони кажется, что мир за окном дома стирается. На них со Стивом нападает странное настроение: хочется смотреть на бушующий шторм, пить что-то горячее и молчать. Спать они идут очень рано, и приходится плотно закрыть окна, чтобы грохот ливня не мешал уснуть. Засыпая, Тони впервые за много лет вспоминает Афганистан.

И закономерно просыпается среди ночи на комке сбившихся простыней. Один. Ливень утих, лишь на горизонте то и дело виднеются всполохи молний. Тони обходит весь дом, но Стива нигде нет. От ночной прохлады быстро становится зябко, но Тони упорно идёт к берегу. Интуиция его не подводит — Стив сидит на камне у самой воды и, несмотря на свои внушительные размеры, кажется совсем маленьким рядом с бушующей стихией.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Тони, осторожно присаживаясь рядом. Ветер пронизывает до костей, но Стив этого явно не замечает, погружённый в размышления.

— Всегда в порядке, — отзывается Стив.

Тони вздыхает — это они уже проходили. Со стороны Стив кажется нерушимым и надёжным, как скала, но если копнуть глубже, можно обнаружить такой сонм демонов, что многим и не снилось. Иногда эти демоны подбираются к самой поверхности.

Тони смотрит на далёкие зарницы и хочет выдрать из груди камень.

— Я не хочу, чтоб ты однажды пожалел. — Каждое слово стеклом режет горло. — Сейчас тебе кажется, что это отличная идея, но придёт время — и ты разочаруешься. Я не имею права тебя держать. Только не... так.

Стив вздыхает так громко, что слышно даже сквозь ветер.

— Даже если бы я мог выбирать, в кого влюбляться, неужели ты думаешь, что я бы выбрал не тебя? Я люблю тебя, Тони, так сильно, что порой хочу умереть за тебя — или убить тебя. Я даже не знал, что так бывает, понимаешь? Как ещё мне это показать?

— Я не гожусь для хорошенького коттеджа с белым заборчиком, выводка детей и собаки, Стив. Это будет провал.

— Как и я! — Стив наконец поворачивается к нему, и даже сквозь мрак Тони видит, как блестят его глаза. — Я не предлагаю тебе традиционную семью, Тони, мы оба не созданы для неё. Но я хочу встречать каждый день с тобой, говорить с тобой, ругаться, засыпать в обнимку, и мне всё равно, в браке это будет или нет. Я лишь хотел доказать тебе это. Серьёзность.

Да куда уж серьёзнее. Глаза подозрительно слезятся — наверное, от сильного ветра. Тони передёргивает плечами, и Стив моментально его обнимает. Тони тут же окутывает теплом и уверенностью, как всегда.

— Но какой в этом смысл? — бубнит он, зная, что Стив всё равно услышит. — Из меня так себе парень, а уж муж был бы ещё хуже. 

— А какой смысл в том, что светят звёзды? Бушует океан? Зачем в мире вообще хоть что-то происходит? — Стив чуть отодвигается, заглядывая Тони в глаза. — Ты любишь меня?

Нет вопроса, честнее этого, и Тони не имеет права сейчас ни шутить, ни увиливать.

— Больше вселенной, Стив.

Тот улыбается и крепче притягивает его к себе.

— Ну вот видишь. В жизни нет другого смысла, кроме любви, Тони.

Глаза окончательно заволакивает дымкой, и Тони жмурится, чтобы позорно не разреветься. Когда-то мама говорила, что всем в мире положена любовь. Её нельзя выпросить или заслужить, можно только принять. Тони упирается ладонью в камень и натыкается на что-то острое. Отлично.

— Стив Роджерс, — твёрдо говорит он, чуть отстраняясь, и протягивает Стиву найденную ракушку. — Это не кольцо, но... Ты женишься на мне?

Слова даются легко и просто, и на мгновение начинает кружиться голова. Стив смотрит ему в глаза, а затем улыбается так светло, что затмевает любую зарницу. 

— Да, Тони. — Стив бережно берёт ракушку и целует ладонь. 

В тот момент Тони понимает, что порой смысл куда проще и ближе, чем кажется. Стоит только открыться навстречу.


End file.
